An example of a prosthesis device for replacing articular surfaces of an ankle is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,739, to O'Connor. Additional references depict an ankle replacement systems, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,246 to Reiley, as well as a method for implanting a malleolar implant in ankle joint such as is further shown in Tornier, U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,346. An example of an internal joint distraction device for providing articulation to an articulating bone joint between an upper bone structure and a lower bone structure is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 8,187,308, to Mullaney.